


Get to You

by Bentrumors



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: Spock cruelly pressed his thumb into another bruise, the hot pain making Jim’s dick twitch.  “These are not my marks.”Jim decided not to argue and just shrugged.  “Then do something about it.”





	Get to You

Jim stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower, and was unceremoniously shoved face first onto his bed. His towel was yanked from his waist and strong hands grabbed his hips, pulling him up onto his knees. 

“Whoa--” he said grinning, but when he tried to turn around a strong arm landed across his upper back, pinning his shoulders to the mattress. In the dim light, he could only make out a shadow in his peripheral vision and a hot prickling flush erupted over his body.

Someone he couldn’t identify had just overridden his security code, let themselves into his quarters, and put him ass up on the bed. Jim groaned, clutching the sheets. There was no epiphany there, no other reason he would be positioned that way except to be fucked, and he was ready. Slicked open and ready, his ass clenching greedily. 

As if reading his mind, two fingers sank easily into his ass. “Fuck,” Jim choked out, pushing his hips back for more. A third finger teased at the rim of his hole and Jim loved the shivery sensation that came before he was stretched so wide. Three fingers twisting inside him, stroking his prostate, and Jim’s dick was drooling a slippery puddle in the sheets. 

The man’s free hand slipped between his legs and stroked Jim’s dick, just the way he liked it. “That’s cheating,” Jim gasped, helplessly rocking between the fingers up his ass and the fingers milking his dick. 

“You are not difficult to please, Captain,” a synthesized voice replied. Both hands disappeared and a fat slippery dick was rubbing at his hole. 

“Yes,” Jim whispered, clawing at the sheets as it pushed into him. He thought the plug in the shower and the stranger’s thick fingers would be enough to prepare him, but it still felt like he would split in two. Jim tried to squirm away, but strong hands yanked on his hips, hard enough to bruise and making him take more. It was so deep, and slowly filling him up, whether he wanted it or not.

“Your human anus is surprisingly pliant for such a small orifice,” the voice said behind him. “This is quite pleasurable.” 

“Oh god,” Jim shuddered, loving the sudden improvisation, “You’re not human?”

“I am not.” The _alien_ stopped moving. “Shall I leave?”

“No,” Jim said, shoving his hips back and groaning as the dick up his ass rubbed his prostate. “Don’t stop.” 

“I will not.” Bracing himself, the alien bore down and gave Jim a vigorous fucking. Eventually the alien’s breath stirred the sweat damp hair on the back of Jim’s neck. “I will ejaculate inside you now and you will belong to me.” 

“Okay,” Jim slurred, coming all over the sheets. 

***

Jim woke up naked and alone. His ass ached and he had some spectacular bruises on his hips and thighs, but any other evidence of his midnight visitor had been wiped away and the sheets changed. Jim tossed an arm over his eyes and drifted for a moment, a vague memory of being propped up in the shower coming back to him. 

The door chime that had disturbed his sleep rang again and he carefully sat up, searching for his sleep pants. He found them thoughtfully folded at the foot of the bed and tugged them on. Running a hand through his hair, he winced when he glanced at the clock. 

“Enter.” 

Spock stepped inside, quickly glancing around the room before taking in Jim’s sleepy appearance. “You did not meet me for breakfast. Are you unwell?”

“No, I’m fine. Just overslept.” Jim brushed his fingers against Spock’s. “Let me grab a quick shower and we can go.” 

Spock’s eyes swept over Jim’s bare chest and narrowed. “You are injured, Captain.” He probed the forgotten bite mark on Jim’s shoulder and Jim gasped at the sudden consuming pleasure before the throbbing pain hit. When Jim could see straight again, Spock’s eyes were dark and predatory. “Who is responsible for this?” he asked roughly. 

Jim paused, unsure what Spock meant. He considered and discarded several answers before saying simply, “I don’t know.” 

Spock’s hands folded behind his back and he leveled Jim with an expressionless stare. “Explain.” 

“It was dark and he--” Jim watched Spock’s face carefully, “he surprised me.” Jim inched forward and felt a potent mix of arousal and possessiveness wash over him so suddenly he felt dizzy. It definitely wasn’t coming from him and he bit back a grin. Spock’s eyebrow rose, a challenge thrown down, and Jim said dazedly, “He was so strong, I couldn’t stop him.” When Spock twitched at that, Jim leaned in so his lips brushed a delicately pointed ear. “I didn’t want to.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s biceps so hard he startled a pained yelp from Jim. “Oh god,” Jim gasped. He squirmed in Spock’s iron grip, suddenly so hard it hurt. 

Spock returned the teasing breath against Jim’s ear. “Were you as aroused then as you are now, ashaya?”

A strangled laugh erupted from Jim. “Not even close, baby.”

Spock’s grip loosened and he brushed his fingers down Jim’s arms, a shivery trail of sparks left in their wake. “Yet you continue to torment me with this behavior.”

Jim shoved his pants down and kicked them off. “You mean this?” He fingered a dark bruise on his hip and watched Spock grit his teeth. 

“Yes,” Spock hissed. “You invited a stranger into your bed and allowed him to _violate_ you.” He cruelly pressed his thumb into another bruise, the hot pain making Jim’s dick twitch. “These are not my marks.”

Jim decided not to argue and just shrugged. “Then do something about it.” 

Spock growled and dug his fingers into Jim’s ass to lift him up. 

Jim whined, wrapping his arms and legs around Spock. He knew Spock could carry him without effort, but Spock was kneading his ass roughly, inadvertently rubbing Jim’s dick against his stomach and making Jim boneless with pleasure. “Yes, like that,” he gasped. 

“I am intimately aware of what you ‘like’,” Spock said darkly. “You are never satisfied until you are taken here,” he touched Jim’s anus, “and filled with _my_ seed.”

Jim clutched at the back of Spock’s shirt, bucking his hips as Spock’s finger rubbed at him. “Don’t stop,” he said desperately. 

“I will not.” Jim was still loose and slick enough that it only burned a little when Spock pushed his finger inside. “I will erase last night from your mind, and you will see my face when I do so.”

“Yes, yes, do it,” Jim gasped as he was slammed against the wall, “Oh fuck, yes.” Spock opened his pants and Jim felt the wet tip of Spock’s dick rub against his hole. It was a smooth easy slide down the thick shaft and Jim groaned loudly as it filled him again. “I love how wet you get for me.” He brushed his fingers over Spock’s face. There’s never going to be anyone else, Spock, you know that.” 

“Because we do not need other lubrication?” He easily lifted Jim off his dick and thrust back in again. 

Jim choked on a laugh. “Yes, that’s why.”

***

Jim stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. Spock was sitting at Jim’s desk, approving requisition forms during their morning off, so Jim dropped his towel and climbed onto Spock’s lap. “That was unexpected, but a nice way to have breakfast together,” he said. “It’s so hot when you get jealous of _yourself.”_

Spock set the PADD down. “It is not difficult to imagine you desiring the freedom of anonymous sex again,” Spock said neutrally. 

“What?” Jim cupped Spock’s face in his hands. “You can’t think that I would actually cheat on you.” 

Spock put his hands over Jim’s, rubbing his fingers along the back of Jim’s. “I said it is not difficult to imagine, Ashaya, for the purpose of your ‘scene.’ I did not say I believe you would betray our bond.” He kissed Jim’s mouth. “I have a dermal regenerator in my quarters. I will retrieve it after lunch.” 

Jim glared at him. “Every mark you put on me is _mine_ , Spock. Last night and this morning. Don’t you dare take one away.” Then his face softened to an indulgent grin. “And don’t pretend you aren’t happy I’ll be walking around with your fingerprints all over me.”

Spock smoothed a hand over Jim’s bruised hip. “I cannot.”


End file.
